The Rise of Kurta(a Hunter X Hunter fan-fiction)
by zekrom112 xinyu
Summary: Ever wondered how kurta clan is formed? Hundreds of years ago, a young prince named Kurta sets out on his journey to find his own destiny. Follow the epic adventure of this young man and discover the roots of Kurapika's clan.


"A man can change the way he desires, but he can never change fate"

CHAPTER 1:FATE

Every story starts with a small incident. Our story is no exception. It began a few hundred years before the beginning of the Hunter x Hunter series, and it began in the modern day of the Rebublic of Padokia. A young man with blonde hair and deep brown eyes was gazing far off at the distant mountains. He knew that he had a destiny to fulfill... But as of that moment, he had no clue as to what it was... And the name of this young man... is Kurta. (Sounds familiar right? Of course it does. But right now, all I'm saying is that his name is Kurta)

He was once a prince of the Yorbian kingdom, however his country was destroyed in a civil war that was sparked by greed, lust and the desire to conquer. He had fleed from his country, abandoning everything and everyone he once loved and cared for. He believes that fate and destiny had lead him to this beautiful and peaceful place. It was a paradise to most people. But Kurta is different. Deep down in his heart, he despised this kind of lifestyle, longing for his old life as a prince.

As he was thinking of his past, Kurta noticed that someone was approaching him from behind. He was slightly alarmed at first, but maintained his composure. "As a prince, you must remain calm in all kind of situations." That was what his father had once told him a long time ago. Kurta stopped abruptly. "Who are you?" He demanded, keeping absolutely still, without even turning to look at his stalker. "And what is the purpose of you following me here?"

The figure replied, a woman's voice. "I am here for you. Fate has led me here."

Kurta whirled around, and there, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was dressed in long, flowing robes, aside from her facial beauty and her immense aura, Kurta found himself thinking, there's something special about her... Her eyes... They're deep red... and gorgeous, even under the bright sunlight. They seemed to shine brighter than diamonds... Kurta was in awe of the woman's mesmirizing eyes... Out of all the treasures he had seen in his whole life, those eyes were the most beautiful, more stunning than the most precious jewels.

Kurta couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it was inappropriate to stare at a girl, but he just could not help himself from looking into her beautiful scarlet eyes. The girl really was gorgeous. As for the girl, she was just staring back at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Kurta averted his eyes for a moment, digging deep into his memory, trying to figure out who this girl might be... At first, he thought that she might be a assassin, paid to kill him. Speaking of assassins, Kurta's mind wandered to the legendary Zoldyck family. They were said to be a family of cold-blooded assassins. Once targeted by them, the only fate that awaits you, is Death. If that girl was indeed an assassin, she must be the most gorgeous assassin in the world, he thought absently, before shrugging off his ridiculous thought.

Just then, the girl spoke, her voice gentle and soft. "Yes, Prince kurta. I am here for you." Kurta was somehow not surprised that she knew his name. In fact, he quite expected the girl to know his name. He wondered why that was...

The girl continued, "I'm here to guide you, guide you to where your fate lies." "My fate? What are you talking about?" Kurta felt a compelling sensation to believe that what the girl said was true. But the words that had just left her lips simply did not make sense. How did she knows about his fate? Who was she? He racked his brains. Still, the girl had an air of mystery around her, as she held herself with such grace and poise. Kurta just had a strong feeling that her words could not be ignored...

After a while of walking, the man and the lady found themselves standing by a lake. The scenery was picturesque, with lush greenery surrounding the lake with its crystal clear water.

Kurta, however, had no interest in sightseeing. At this point, he was still clueless about the girl standing before him and in search for the answer to his burning question: Who was this girl? As for the young lady, she looked down into the water, her brow furrowing just the slightest, as if she were straining her ears to hear something she should have heard. Kurta noticed that the flow of aura in her body was like nothing he had seen before. He had been taught the 5 different forms Nen could take (Enhancing, Transmuting, Emitting, Manipulating, Conjuring) as a prince (we all know there are 6, but this story takes place a few hundred years ago, and Specialization cannot be taught) and he realized that her eyes shone much brighter now. It was emitting a strong red glow, visible even in the bright sunlight.

"What kind of aura is this?" Kurta thought to himself in wonderment.

The girl spoke. She seemed so near, yet her voice seemed to be coming from so far away...

"Prince Kurta, do you know that your journey of fate and destiny has not ended yet? This is only the beginning."

"Beginning? Beginning of what?" Kurta was puzzled by the girl's mysterious words. "It was foretold, in the ancient prophecy, that a prince who had been led by fate would build a grand empire. I believe that this person is you." The girl told Kurta simply.

"What?" Kurta couldn't believe his ears. If building a kingdom had been so easy, he would have done it years ago.

The girl continued, as if she could read Kurta's mind. "Yes, it is true. Do not deny anything that I speak of you, for that is your fate."


End file.
